


This Dangerous Web We Weave

by voyagerthirteen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry William Shakespeare, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, Mild Smut, inspired by a Halsey Song, no one will die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagerthirteen/pseuds/voyagerthirteen
Summary: They were completely, one hundred percent, beyond a shadow of a doubt, aware of the danger they were putting themselves in. Aware that if word got out about this sinful thing they do that their family names would be ruined.And yet, the didn't seem to care.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is something totally experimental and if I get enough asks to turn it into a multi-chapter fic then so be it. There really aren't any triggers accept for one making out session. This is (obviously) based off of Romeo and Juliet so uh yeah.

> Two households, both alike in dignity  
> In fair Verona, where we lay our scene  
> From ancient grudge break to new mutiny  
> Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean
> 
> -shakespear

Were they aware of the sin that came with what they were doing? Of course they were.

Were they aware of the _punishment_ that came with what they were doing? Of course they were. But this did not stop them, it did not stop them from loving. It did not stop the raw and passionate emotions they had for one another.

It didn’t matter if it was in the blood of a Parker to hate the Stark family with every fiber of their being, it did not matter if Peter watched as people were killed for having ties to the Stark family.

Peter would not hate this Stark. Peter could not hate this Stark. 

Harley felt the same.

They decided after the first time they awoke in each other’s arms that they would not let their families feud come between them and their love.

The only thing that would end this sickly sweet love would be death. The only thing that could end this love would be death.

\--

It started at a party, it was one of the few places you could find the Parkers and the Starks in the same place, both families remained neutral, both kept to themselves.

Harley adjusted his tie several times, the girl on his arm was speaking, but he wasn’t listening. He was never listening. If she knew this, she didn’t say anything. After a while, she did, however, get tired of the one-sided conversation and went to spend the rest of her time with someone else.

Harley sighed, stretching out the arm she was holding onto. “ _Fuck_ I hate it when they can’t take a hint.” He says to himself, taking a look around the room. 

It was a normal party: shitty music blaring through the speakers, people dancing, drinking, making out in dark corners. If he listened closely, Harley could hear his father’s laugh ringing out over the crowd. If he cared to listen that is. Harley sighed again, running a hand over his face, leaning against the safety rail on the second floor.

“Poor thing, you look miserable.” a voice rang out from behind Harley, it caused him to jump and turn around, a defensive glimmer in his eyes. There, leaning on the wall was no other than Peter Parker, the lone heir to the Parker fortune, to the Parker power. They weren’t allowed to talk to one another, weren’t allowed to interact in any kind of way. But, as it seems, Peter is willing to swim with sharks tonight. 

“There’s a lack of entertainment, besides, you look just as bored.” Harley relaxes, leans his back on the rail, looking the other up and down. Peter shrugs, meeting Harley’s gaze as he does so. “It’s a boring party, still can’t believe my parents dragged me to it,” he complains, moving to stuff his hands in the pockets of his suit. Harley wouldn’t admit it back then, but Peter was truly something beautiful. The way his hair refused to be held down by gel, how even in the dimly lit room his doe eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief, how without even trying he looked absolutely delectable. 

“So you talk to me to do what exactly? Piss of mommy and daddy? You’ll only start another fight if you get caught.” Harley crosses his arms, he couldn’t care less if Peter stayed or left. He wasn’t going to tell anyone about this, he’s not a snitch, even when it comes to the Parker family. Peter shrugs, “Not really looking to make em’ mad, your dad’s doing a wiz-bang job so far, I’m just lookin’ for someone to bust outta here with.” Peter smiles, it’s small, but Harley sees it nonetheless. “Why me? Now I’m not sayin’ no, I’m just curious. What causes _the_ Peter Parker, mama’s good boy, to want to sneak out with little ol’ me?” he asks, closing the space between him and Peter with each step he takes. He’s smiling now, too, it’s… well, it’s something. 

Peter’s smile grows, his arms moving to rest on Harley’s shoulders, “Because, Stark,” Peter’s eyes meet Harley’s once again. It's a challenge that neither are willing to back down from. “I try to leave with anyone else and my ass is grounded. I try and leave with you-”

Harley cuts him off, “I’m the one that gets in trouble.”

Peter smiles, it’s wicked, but so _so_ hot, and pats Harley’s cheek. “You’re not as dumb as I thought.” 

They’re so close, close enough that their breaths intertwine, close enough that Harley can _just_ begin to make out the freckles that dot Peter’s face. Harley closes the gap between them, there is nothing gentle and sweet about this kiss, it’s nothing more than teen hormones and built-up frustrations. But Peter kisses back, a moan slipping past with the suddenness of it all. Peter grabs the flap pockets of Harley’s suit, pulling him closer. Harley’s hands come to rest on Peter’s hips, he licks at the shorter boy's bottom lip, when Peter doesn’t give him what he wants he bites at the flesh all the while squeezing his ass. Peter moans, Harley slips his tongue into the other’s mouth. It's hot. It's wrong. It's dangerous. They pull away after some time. Both breathing heavily, “You could have gotten in trouble for that Stark.” Peter teases, acting like that didn’t set his body on fire like it did Harley’s. Harley keeps Peter against the wall, his hands still on the other’s hips. “Oh, princess,” he says, relishes in how Peter gasps quietly at being called such a thing. He moves to trace his thumb over Peter’s bottom lip, still feeling hot from what just happened. “You say that as if you weren’t kissin’ me back.”

They look into each other’s eyes for a long time, whatever this was, they wanted more of it. This game, this dangerous game, they wanted to keep playing. Regardless of if they loved each other or not. Regardless of if they liked each other or not. 

“This is a dangerous game, Stark. Are you sure you’re up to play?”

“Only if it means I get to hear those pretty noises again.” 

Nothing else needs to be said, their lips are once again connected, hands roaming the other’s body. This is how the night continues, the two hidden away, making out as if it’s all they know to do.

When Peter wakes the next morning, he’s in Harley’s arms. Harley is snoring quietly, he pulls Peter closer in his sleep. 

Peter doesn’t have the heart to move. 

> I am a child of a  
> Money hungry, prideful country  
> Grass is green and it's always sunny  
> Hands so bloody, tastes like honey  
> I'm finding it hard to leave
> 
> \- halsey


	2. Carry Your Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules are as follows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is now a multi-chapter fic... which should prove to be interesting.
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta/editor! I love you more than certain members of my family!
> 
> All chapter titles are named after songs and the quotes are from those songs. This song is called Carry Your Throne by Jon Bellion. It's a good song which I highly recommend. Another thing, I don't know how many chapters there's gonna be (there's seven but I'm still not sure), I just know how I'm going to end the story as a whole. Spoilers, Peter and Harley aren't gonna die. I'm looking at how every Romeo and Juliet story ends and saying "Hmm yeah, I'd rather not."

> Two crowns and a gold cup  
> And they're coming for the throne, love  
> But if your heart is a dog fight  
> Then I'm ready to go to war
> 
> -jon bellion

The Stark Family had total control over Manhattan and the Bronx. The Parker Family had total control over Queens and Brooklyn. You will never see a Stark in Parker territory just as you would never see a Parker in Stark territory. 

The punishment would be death. Both families knew this and considered it an unspoken agreement. Everyone knew this and has seen it happen too many times. If a member of one of the families was found in a territory they weren’t supposed to be in, they’d get killed, sometimes on sight. 

Peter knew this. Harley knew this.

The middlemen, however, were granted immunity. The only people that are allowed to travel in and out of both territories are the Leeds Family- who worked with the Parkers- and the Morales Family- who worked with the Starks. They carry the news to both families and keep the peace. If harm came to either the Leeds Family or the Morales Family, neither the Parkers nor the Starks would have middlemen.

Miles Morales agreed to help as did Ned Leeds. They knew how much danger their friends were putting themselves in, but it would be too dangerous for both Harley and Peter if they were caught without a middle man. It was dangerous if they got caught even _with_ a middleman.

Civilians were also immune, to a certain extent. They can travel freely, though if they wander too close to the homes of the Parkers or the Starks, they might not make it back to their own home. 

When it came to the law, NYPD looked the other way. Both families were too powerful, too wealthy, to face consequences. The mayor stayed out of it as well. The last mayor before her had a hit put out on his head for working with the Parker Family. She will not make that mistake not when she had a family of her own.

That was another rule. Politicians weren’t allowed to converse with either the Starks or Parkers unless they wanted a hit put out on them. It would tip the scale of power and make the middlemen useless.

If there was a party and both families were invited, the party would be held on Staten Island. It was considered neutral territory by both families. If blood is spilt there, NYPD is allowed to make arrests and the mayor is allowed to act as she sees fit. The Starks and Parkers and those associated with them stay away from there. It's considered too dangerous because the cops there are trigger happy.

Manhattan and the Bronx belonged to the Stark Family, if a Parker- or anyone associated with them- was found in this territory, they would be killed on sight.

Queens and Brooklyn belonged to the Parker Family, if a Stark- or anyone associated with them- was found in this territory, they would be killed on sight.

Peter and Harley knew the risks and they knew they were pulling at the devil’s horns.

“We could get killed…” Peter said quietly into the night. Harley shushed him, pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I know… I know.”

Even with this knowledge in mind, the weight of knowing they could lose their lives, they still forgot to be scared. 

> If you're lost in this darkness  
> I'll carry your throne  
> No, I won't let it swallow you whole
> 
> -jon bellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't really have an update schedule for this so please bear with me. Also, the word count on these is gonna be wacky, this one was short only because it was a setup per se so that everyone could understand further chapters. But every chapter after this one is gonna at least be one thousand words.


	3. This Shouldn't Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't ask my beta to beta. We die like men.
> 
> This update is hella late I know, I'm sorry! Life was just kinda getting in the way. I don't really have a schedule for posting, I'll post when I post, which will hopefully be soon. Fingers crossed. This song is called 'This Shouldn't Work' by RHODES. The music video is,,, it's something.

> We were lighting it up on a old single bed  
>  You held out your hand with a lit cigarette  
>  Wrapped your arms 'round my neck, pulled me down close  
>  And now we're face to face
> 
> -RHODES

Peter had a bit of a reputation going for himself, something his parents tried to nip in the bud but couldn’t. He was bratty, rude, a little bit of a bitch, the type of person to get upset when something didn’t go their way. 

But, as Ned put it, Peter was a fire and people got close expecting not to get burned. 

Harley learned this when Peter started picking a fight with him one night. It wasn’t even a fight, more of heatless teasing, something Tony does when he’s trying to get Harley to bite back, to get comfortable with his own words. All Peter’s teasing did was make Harley laugh and say something snarky in return. The smile he got in return was prize enough.

“Normally, that gets blown off and I’m dubbed as a bitch,” Peter says, resting his chin on Harley’s chest. Harley hums, running his fingers through the messy curls then says, “if someone can’t tell the difference between teasing and being an actual bitch, then are they even worth it?” Peter laughs. It makes Harley feel a kind of way, makes this emotion he can’t name swirl deep in his chest. “That’s what I said!” Peter smiles up at Harley and Harley smiles back. 

Harley isn’t falling in love with Peter Parker. This… this right here, this is nothing.

But damn is Harley happy when he’s around Peter. 

-

Peter hadn’t planned on actually having sex with Harley, or swapping numbers, or texting him back. It all just kind of… happened. And if Peter’s being honest with himself, he isn’t as mad as he thought he’d be. He and Harley had devised some sort of plan. It was an absolutely shitty plan. They had been sneaking back and forth like this for weeks now, climbing through the other’s window just as the sun was setting and sneaking back out just before the sun would rise. What they did between those two times was between Peter, Harley, and God (“if he’s even real” Harley scoffed at the mention). Ned caught on after the third week of Peter sneaking out and thank god it was Ned. 

One night, instead of Peter sneaking out, he could hear someone sneaking in, could just hear it over Peter’s quiet laughter.

“You’re still horrible at this.”

“Bite me, Parker.”

Ned knocks on the door, ignores how Peter and the stranger begin cursing quietly. “I thought you said your parents were gone!” the voice said. “Yeah and so did I!” Peter said back. When Peter opened the door, Ned could see how the tension practically  _ leaked _ from Peter’s person. “Hey, buddy! What’s up?” Peter asks, smiling all nervous and sacred. Weird, why would Peter be afraid of him? Doesn’t matter, what matters now is, “Who did you sneak in?” Ned asked, eyeing Peter, raising an eyebrow when all Peter did was look at him like he said the Earth was flat. His friend only laughed nervously after, leaning on his door frame, keeping the door closed far enough so that the middleman couldn’t see into his room. “What do you mean who did I sneak in?” Peter asked, fidgeting awkwardly. Normally, Peter’s fidgets were something common, something so common that his mother started scolding Peter whenever she caught him doing it because “Parkers aren't meant to be nervous, it shows weakness”. But this... this wasn’t right. 

Peter was hiding something, Ned was sure of it.

The middleman just stares at Peter. Peter stares back. This goes on for several moments, both boys too nervous to keep eye contact but too stubborn to break it. 

“Fuck me! Fine! Just… just don’t tell anyone, please.” Peter finally gave in, which was good because Ned was about to give up. The middleman didn’t know what he was expecting, he just wasn’t flipping coins on Harley goddamn Stark being there, on Peter’s bed, sporting a nervous grin. “Leeds right? Parker’s middleman?” Ned can see how pale both boys are, can see how nervous Peter is. 

Ned just  _ stares. _

“Peter…” Ned takes his eyes off of Harley to look at his best friend. Peter looks like he’s either about to say something or throw up. “You’re sleeping with Harley Sta-” Peter is shushing him before he can finish. Like Harley’s last name was taboo. In a way it is.

“You can’t tell anyone! Seriously Ned,  _ please _ , we’ll both get into so much trouble. You know the rules, you know what my dad will do! Ned…” Peter is holding Ned’s hand now, eyes watery. Ned’s seen Richard mad, he’d cry too if he was in Peter’s shoes. It's an easy choice, really, and if Ned's being honest he'd pick Peter over almost anything. “You think I’d tell someone? Dude, ye of little faith.” Ned says, holding his fist out for Peter. They do their handshake, a silent promise that Peter will never question his faith in Ned again. Before Ned leaves, he points his phone at Harley, “Have him call me when you’re ready to go, I can get you back into your territory, not home but close enough.” he then points at Peter, “I want the deets about how this shitshow came to town.”

All Harley does is nod, still trying to process what just happened. Peter laughs and nods. It’s short and full of nerves.

Peter smiles gratefully at Ned before closing his door, “Thanks, dude.” Ned smiles, cheeky grin and all. “That’s what best friends are for.”

Later, before Harley leaves, he asks Peter if they can trust him. “I trust Ned with my life, you can trust him too.” he smiles, Harley can’t help but smile back.

From then on, he doesn’t question Peter’s trust in Ned or Ned as a matter of fact.

-

“Miles, my sweet, sweet, friend. My beautiful chocolate boy, my sugarplum, my-” Miles shoots Harley a death glare, already having enough of his friends bullshit. “What did you do?” he asks. When Harley goes to open his mouth, Miles stops him. “Scratch that,  _ who  _ did you do?” 

Harley’s laugh is dry and humorless but he tells Miles anyways. He tells him everything, tells him about the party when he and Peter actually started this.

When he finishes, Miles is reduced to nothing but wide eyes and mouth open in disbelief. “Pardon my french,” he holds a hand in front of Harley, still trying to process what he’s heard. “but what the  _ fuck  _ did you just say?” Before Harley can answer, Pepper comes in with Morgan in tow. “Language,” she warns before going into the kitchen. 

“I said what I said.” Harley looks between his mother, his sister, and his friend. Pepper isn’t paying enough attention, Morgan looks like she’s gonna bother him until he tells her what he’s hiding, Miles looks like he’s about to choke the absolute  _ hell  _ out of Harley. “You can’t tell anyone,” Harley says, quiet enough so his mother and sister can't hear. Miles stays quiet for a long time, gnawing at the inside of his lip. “Miles? Miles, please? Answer me, buddy. You don’t have to help, but don’t tell anyone.” 

Miles sighs heavily and decides he likes Harley sitting where he is, breathing and  _ alive _ , rather than the alternative of him getting caught in Parker territory. “Is Ned in on this?” Miles asks. Harley nods, Miles sighs again, “Fine, fine I’ll help.” He doesn’t miss the look of gratitude that shimmers in the Stark’s eyes. He also doesn’t miss the questioning look Morgan’s giving the two. 

“We couldn’t do this without you.”

“Trust me, I know.” 

-

Ned sighs heavily, rubs a hand over his face. Miles is by his side, “Yeah I felt that,  _ fuck _ I felt that.” he says, Ned laughs dryly. “They’re gonna get themselves killed… I don’t even think they have any sort of plan to fall back on.” Ned says, sees the way Miles jerks at what he said.

“S _ on of a-  _ of course, they don’t!” Miles mimics Ned’s hand-over-face move and sighs heavily. They fall silent for a while, then Miles speaks. “If things go south, I know a guy that could take them in. He and Mister Stark fell out a few years back, still don’t know why.” Miles pulls out his phone, begins looking through the contacts, stopping in the H folder. 

“You think he’ll help?” Ned asks, looking over at the screen, the guy’s name is familiar, he just doesn’t know from where. Miles shrugs, hits ‘ _ message’,  _ and types something out. “I don’t know… but he fell out with Tony, not Harley, maybe he'll hear me out."

_ Morales, Miles, sent at 7:00 pm _

_ We need to talk. _

Miles hits send, the  _ woosh!  _ playing aloud. “Now we play the waiting game.” Ned sighs out, crossing his arms over his chest. “Now we play the waiting game.” Miles echos.

_ Morales, Miles, sent at 7:00 pm _

_ We need to talk. _

_ Read at 7:10 pm _

> So stay now, you're like no one else around  
>  Hold me close, hold me close  
>  So stay now, wrap your arms around me now  
>  Hold me close, hold me close  
>  I never knew I had love
> 
> -RHODES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the read! Comments and kudos feed me so,,, feed me,,, please. Come check out the parkner discord! The people there are chill here's the link! :) https://discord.gg/gSDCvXH

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, ya know, bully me until I make it a multi-chapter. Thanks for reading.
> 
> The deed is done, chapters are a comin'.


End file.
